


冷血

by GeiTang



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 第一人称幸存者视角讲述桃包爱情“我”并不是好人末日丧尸背景双死算he（？）
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

我闻到了豆子的味道，在这一片腐尸中还有食物的气息真让人怀念，可能有幸存者要经过这里，我想活动活动腿藏到树后，但饿得太久了，我只能等死。

视线里出现了一个完全不该活在世界末日的身影，单独行动和直接送死没有区别，我眯着眼睛看他，是个白人，身材并不是矮小型，但看得出已经被饿瘦很多了，下巴上有些不干净的胡茬，他身上带着煮熟的豆子罐头，如果我还有力气一定会杀死他，成人的肉能让我活很久。

“吃点东西吧。”男人怯生生地开口，几乎被水流声掩盖，将豆子放在我手边十厘米左右。

我大概不会再经历这样的奇迹了，罐头的锋利盖片划破了食指和中指，那些豆子带着血腥味一起混进我的胃，我今天活下来了。

男人在我再次看向他时仓皇逃走，我撑起身体爬到河边喝了几口水，这里连鱼都没有，附近大概建造着一大片幸存者基地，那些人运气很好，或者说这里是一块好地方，不然那种把食物分给陌生人的蠢货根本不会被收留。

丧尸爆发后我从不单独行动，但现在只剩我了，暂时的同伴被丧尸撕咬成血块，梦里还能回忆起属于人类的惨叫，但吓不到我，只有天堂才是安静的。

森林足够遮掩据点的位置，但我没有猜错——幸存者基地。一座豪华的林间别墅，像是哪位已经被杀死的富豪包养情妇的地方，兔子一样惊慌的男人就倒在人群中间，被人踩住背，眼泪顺着凹陷的脸颊掉落。

“我以为Joss的死能给你留点阴影。”男人的声音没有任何情绪，军用靴像是踩住那种毛绒绒生物的尾巴，而小动物连哀嚎都不敢，“Sebastian，如果你不长记性可以去和他的尸体待一晚，不对，他只剩骨头了，不知道你还能不能辨认出。”

Sebastian拼命摇头，脸上蹭了不少灰，那个男人大概是这个首领，敏锐冷血，我确定他已经注意到了我的藏身之处，但并不在意，或许是绝对的自信我无法造成威胁，想到这里我甚至有些欣喜，他真是一个完美的队友。

“对不起……”Sebastian道歉了，声音几乎听不见

首领把他拉起来扔给了另一个人：“关到阁楼去，不饿的人不用吃晚饭。”

没有人出来反驳他，只有Sebastian还在哆嗦着把眼泪抿进唇里，我突然意识到他很漂亮，嘴唇稍稍一舔就是诱人的红色，上帝折断花朵时毫不犹豫，Sebastian却在这里存活下来，那位首领大概跟我想法一样吧。

我是主动走出来的，举起双手，标准的俘虏姿势，其他人都将手放在武器上，只有首领盯着我，抱手臂时我能看到其他人都比不过的强壮肌肉，或许他之前是雇佣兵之类的狠角色。

“Sebastian救活了你。”

“是的，我请求留在这里。”我低下头，目光集中自己已经磨破的运动鞋，“我保证我会有用。”

男人笑了，仿佛早就看穿了一切把戏，现在我知道他叫ChrisEvans，是这里的头。

“Joss偷了这里的物资送给其他据点，他想自己建立据点当头，所以我杀了他，算是赚了一笔，他们的物资现在都在这，尸体也在。”

他在警告我，末日时吃同伴的人不在少数，没有道德法律的规束，活下来的信念就是一个人的全部，但我也成功留下来，多一个帮手总不是坏事。

这里分工严格得接近军队，我被排在周日离开据点寻找物资，Evans将自己排在周一，带回来当天的物资和周边更大一圈的地图，我们必须在地图内活动直到下一周，作为头，他给这里幸存者带来的安全感渗透到了每个方面，我不会蠢到现在就替Sebastian求情，他只是被关起来，Evans并没有要杀他的意思。

能吃到滚烫的食物简直像是梦里的日子，我躺在床上，晚餐让我的胃疼到现在，但有什么是比活着更幸福的，在这里甚至有一周的休整时间，我盯着天花板发呆直到传来“咚”的响声，印在骨子里的危机感让我立刻翻身滚到床下，那里有把锈迹斑斑的匕首，我抓着刀柄，思索着这玩意能不能砍断丧尸的头。

可再没有发生什么，甚至没有其他人的脚步声，和我住在一层楼的人不可能没听见，三楼是什么地方？我穿上鞋子悄悄走出房间，所有门都是紧闭的，没人深究刚刚的响声。

我知道新来的好奇心不该那么强，但危机感促使我走上去，这时我才知道发生了什么，Evans甚至没有关门，站在楼梯上就能看到阁楼里发生的一切。

Sebastian的衣服被扔在门口，Evans从背后钳住他的手腕，另一只手顺着细瘦匀称的小腹往下，握住那根湿漉漉的肉茎，手法并不温柔，疼痛和无法释放的欲望让可怜人脸色发白，连原本樱桃色的唇都失去的颜色，首领粗喘着舔吻他的侧颈，肉棒的一大半都埋在Sebastian的屁股里。

“下去。”Evans掐住他的腰挺动两下，找了个舒服的姿势将Sebastian的上半身按在床上，“别哭出声音骚货，如果引来那些怪物我就把你扔出去，操——”

我不敢上前，甚至后退一节，努力挡住自己渐渐鼓起的裤裆，Sebastian能吞下那根尺寸可怖的鸡巴，不被允许哭喊就真的能忍住，大概不是第一次挨操了，他是Evans的专属性奴还是所有人的发泄欲望工具？他确实漂亮，作为男人来说也是让人怜悯的那类。

在这个视角我能看到Sebastian背上的淤青，那是白天被男人的军靴踩出的伤，Evans并不爱惜他的泄欲娃娃，也对，他是首领，想要谁都行。

“现在知道用骚洞求我了？夹得真紧——就他妈会惹麻烦，没有我你还能活下来吗？”

Sebastian哭着摇头，他叫首领Chris，也可能是只被允许叫这个，刻意压制的声音软得像刚煮化的糖，妈的，这是哪里的口音，我不敢骂出声，只能悄悄安抚自己的老二，也想明白了，如果Evans愿意和其他手下分享这个尤物，那他才是蠢到家。

首领的卵蛋啪啪地打在男人的翘臀上，将那块肉撞得通红，这个声音并不大，或许我听到的那个是正在熟睡的小白兔被扔到地上给主人口交。

Sebastian美好的小腹被顶出了一个小丘，Evans没有因为任何因素怜惜他，大开大合地顶弄，只是抽出半截鸡巴再全部操进去就有够他受的，Sebastian咬着自己的手臂，等这场折磨结束他的胳膊大概会留下又深又可爱的牙印，我注意到他有两颗小虎牙。

这场香艳戏剧因为Sebastian的失禁到达高潮，那根一直被揉搓的深红色肉棒在射不出任何精液后终于断断续续地析出尿液，Evans残忍地想让他尿出更多，”啪”一巴掌打在抽在饱受欺凌的柱身上，Sebastian崩溃地想遮住被男人羞辱的性器，用猫一样的细弱哭声哀求。

只有我知道ChrisEvans在想什么，我已经射在了自己手上，被握紧的老二还有些隐隐作痛，Sebastian这样的乞求只会让人更想操死他。

Evans把他压在床上，两条退几乎紧贴肩膀，被撑到充血的穴口完全合不拢，首领就这样做着最后的撞击，大概是屁股里的咕叽水声太过明显，首领失控地掐住男人的脖子，嘴里不干净地骂着：“真是什么时候都能浪出水的母狗，骚洞里又湿又热，给我的老二泡温泉么？”

我现在看不见Sebastian的脸，大概会因为缺氧涨得通红，甚至是被快感折磨的翻白眼，挨操的小可怜开始咳嗽，应该是被自己的口水呛到了。

首领将装着精液的套子扔进垃圾桶，给Sebastian摆正姿势，他晕过去或者完全没有力气驱动身体。

“明天最好能找到备用的保险套，不然只能用你的屁股来装了，懂了吗？”

不知道Sebastian怎么让首领得到满意的答案，他甚至好心地给他掖上被子，而我则轻轻下楼，锁上自己的房门。

“操。”我低头看着弄脏的裤子，骂出忍了很久的脏话。

基地里的规矩是今天要出门找物资的人才能吃早饭，周一是Evans带人出门去更远的地方，我也被敲响房门，新来的在第一周跟着头儿去熟悉环境地形，是个好主意，我立刻穿好衣服下楼，Evans和另一个看起来好搭话的黑人青年坐在一起研究地图。

“再往南走就是竞技场了，那些富豪喜欢抓了动物再放生，形成一块狩猎区，我们可以去看看。”Evans说着今天的计划，“大部分是被驯养过得动物，但过了这么久也很难说，饿久了会相互捕食，现在应该也恢复野性了，带上枪和子弹。”

我埋头大口喝昨晚剩下的肉渣汤，想着狩猎区可没有你骗Sebastian的保险套。

“头儿，只有我们三个吗？”我把碗收进水池，等下会有人拿到河边去洗。

“还有Sebastian。”Evans下意识地瞥了一眼楼上的方向，拿起自己的碗盛了汤，我真担心他洒出来，“你们先回房间整理一下弹药，Anthony你带他去拿枪。”

接着自言自语地骂道：“麻烦精，妈的。”

我是看不到Sebastian捧着肉汤碗时是什么表情，但被叫Anthony的小伙显然已经习以为常，他接到任务后点点头，然后抱臂站在原地：“还有什么要交代的吗？Chris？”

“啧。”Evans忍无可忍地踹了他一脚，“药膏。”

首领把药膏放进口袋，端着汤上楼，我则跟着Anthony去一楼的武器库拿枪，看起来昨晚我对Evans的印象都被推翻了不少。黑人兄弟嘱咐我多拿点子弹，枪用来杀可以食用的东西才更实用，至于丧尸用匕首砍断脑袋就行，没必要浪费子弹。

他说的轻描淡写，但能在末世里活这么久的人本身武力值并不低。

Sebastian出现时穿了和季节不符的长袖，病恹恹的样子仿佛随时会倒下，即便如此，看见我时也友好地晃晃手臂算是打招呼了。我真好奇他是怎么在这样的环境里对所有人都毫无戒心，看来Evans为此做了不少努力吧。

“走吧。”

基地不养废物大概是所有首领都默认的规则，在这里即使是用来泄欲的漂亮娃娃都要离开据点，Evans确实和其他人不一样，我跟在他和Anthony后面，而Sebastian更慢一点，我猜他被侵犯的后穴还在疼，或者被挤进了很多膏药。

我去旁边砍了一根粗树枝递给他：“撑着走吧，如果需要帮助的话都可以找我。”

“谢谢你！”他的眼神立刻变得感激，灰绿色的眼睛里没有任何防备，温和友善。

我才是需要感激的那个人，毕竟是他救了我。

Evans回头看了我们一眼，Anthony也夸张地比了一个抹脖子的姿势，Sebastian乖乖跟着，我也闭上了嘴，即使我还有很多话想问，或者说单纯地想和他聊聊天。

安全区延伸到铁丝网外，另一边就是一大片草原和更为阴森的森林，简直是一层层铺就的绿色地狱，首领绕着这一片障碍走了二十米，大概是在找发电机，发电厂早已被攻陷，但不排除用发电机给电网供电的可能，Evans回来后快速剪开铁丝钻进去，Anthony跟上他，同时给枪上膛。

“你们留在这儿，你，”Evans指着我说，“Sebastian有地图，安全区内你可以自己熟悉地形，太阳下山时回到这里，别想着逃跑。”

我还没来得及表示自己的忠心Evans就把注意力放在一直安静的Sebastian身上，他说：“过来。”

Sebastian听话地走过去，男人脱下自己的防弹衣递给他，然后和Anthony向森林进发，连这小可怜“注意安全”的叮嘱都没听见，他只好掏出地图递给我，然后认真地穿上防弹衣，像是完成任务。

“我以为Evans对你不怎么样，那天他打你，我、我在树后面，抱歉，但我不敢……”我一边记着地图一边和他聊天，Sebastian的声音是我喜欢的，不管是呻吟还是平常说话，如果耳朵能尝到味道我大概能分辨出那是什么样的甜味，“但现在看来他对你还不错？”

“Chris对每个人都很好，基地里的每个人。”

Sebastian微笑着替首领说好话，低头在我们走过的路上留下标记，我不再打扰他，等着接下来的故事。

“我是和其他幸存者一起逃来的，这里除了有个落脚点其实并不安全，没有人敢去找食物或者看看丧尸离我们还有多远。”他很喜欢微笑，嘴唇总是习惯性上扬，“Chris接纳了我们，他很勇敢，也很强。”

“他对这里的所有人都很好，所以这里像家一样，你以后会感受到大家的友善。”

“所有人都很友善？”

“当然。”

不，当然不是。如果这里真的像Sebastian说的，那Evans根本不会带他出来，周一的工作是最危险的，必须要头儿和他最信任的属下来做，带着Sebastian无疑是多一份累赘，他什么都做不了，连自保都吃力的很。

如果让他留在基地会发生什么呢？连我这个外人都猜的到，每天忍受巨大恐惧的人们会把情绪发泄在这个小可怜身上，殴打，强暴，甚至看着他死亡，法不责众，更何况在世界末日早就没有什么法律了，如果Chris敢为了Sebastian杀死谁，他管理的幸存者会立刻反抗，丧失人性可比丧尸可怕多了。

我有些不甘心：“他打你，甚至是侵犯你，这样呢？”

“啊，打扰到你了吗？”Sebastian耳朵红红的，不敢抬头看我，“真是抱歉。”

“这是重点吗？”

“Chris是头儿，比我们压力大得多，他需要这个。”

我无法判定Sebastian的感情，他对Evans很有可能是斯德哥尔摩症状，但又难说，也许是逆来顺受惯了，只要能活下来什么都无所谓，这个倒没错，很多时候我也是这样想的，但绝不是牺牲自己。

富豪家门口的小树林自然是没什么危险，而铁丝网外的未知领域比这里暗得更快，我和Sebastian等在原地，远处安静得让人心焦，没有任何飞禽走兽的嘶鸣，更没有我们要等的人。

Sebastian开始撺掇让我带他进去，天越来越黑，他带着哭腔的哀求让我想到昨晚他对Evans的侵犯的求饶，我很难拒绝他，只能打开手电筒跨过网子，他的手臂被划出几条血痕，这是我后来才知道的，毕竟天黑后神经高度紧张也是为了自己。

“谁他妈让你进来的！滚出去！”我们不过在草地里走了两分钟Sebastian就撞进Evans怀里，他吼得声音不大却威慑力十足，我咽了咽口水，选择不多说话。

暴怒的首领掐住Sebastian的脖子按在树上，他身上大大小小地伤痕还在流血，Anthony甚至伤了脸和脖子，可见刚刚是有多艰难的鏖战。Sebastian也不敢说话，哆哆嗦嗦地掉眼泪，Anthony想要劝他，但也忍住了，谁知道发火的Chris会不会乱扫射。

“是我对你太仁慈了吗Sebastian？嗯？或许我就该他妈给你大腿来上一枪，这样你就不会乱跑了，也是丧尸最先吃到嘴的食物，你想要这样？”

“不，Chris……”Sebastian害怕极了，缺氧和背的疼痛让他说不出话，Evans在他快窒息之前松了手，失去力气的青年倒在地上大口喘气，我赶紧扶住他架在肩膀上，Anthony也按住首领劝他赶紧回去，他们都有伤要处理。

今天的晚餐是野猪肉，比他们在小树林里捕获的野兔小鸟美味得多，其他人都很高兴，只有Evans和Anthony看起来忧心忡忡，我们不知道他们经历了什么，而Sebastian更是被吓坏了，一直没有缓过神，低着头盯着自己的手指。

“Seb？吃晚饭吧。”我和他坐在一起，把他的盘子拿到他面前，大家分食一罐豆子，我把自己的那份也倒在了Sebastian的盘子里。

他向我道谢，声音依旧很小，但总归是开始吃东西了，看着Sebastian吃东西心里莫名涌上一股满足，就像在爆发危机之前有很多人会买了猫粮去喂草丛里的流浪猫，我甚至想伸手摸摸他的头发，如果不是Evans突然凶狠的眼神让我心悸，谁能忍住这种诱惑呢？

这位首领突然开始烦我，原因不言而喻，如果我想和Sebastian恋爱无疑是挑战他的权威，觊觎狮王的所有物通常没什么好下场，所以我再次撞到他们在庭院的草地里做爱也不会太惊讶，今天Evans大概经历了一些不好的事，像Sebastian说的，他需要性爱。

男人的亲吻都带着攻击性，络腮胡估计已经把猎物的脸扎红了，Sebastian整个人骑在他身上，乖顺浪荡地扭着屁股，肯定是Evans要求他这样，不然整场性爱下来他除了哭还是哭，毫无情趣，一吻结束，首领依旧贴着情人的额头，眉毛深深皱起，他并不放松。

“Chris，Chris……”Sebastian呢喃着，只要在被操到敏感点时才会稍稍提高音量，即便如此也不会比首领落在他屁股上的巴掌声更响。

性欲让Evans的声音变得沙哑，巴掌毫不犹豫地打在情人的屁股上，很快就形成了一片片红痕，Sebastian身上很容易留下这些印记，现在脖子上被掐出的伤大概还没消，背上更不用说，伤上加伤。

“还敢吗？那个新来的陪着你，所以你敢不守规矩，安全区以外的地方我是怎么交代的？”

“不能，呃啊——不能去。”Sebastian哭着凑上去吻男人的嘴唇，后穴的酥麻快几乎磨死他，Chris却在这时停下不动，“我、我错了，Chris，求求你……”

Evans按住他的腰全部捅进去，甚至不需要技巧就让男人射了自己一身，烂熟的身体总是在承受高潮，根本听不进教导，不停哀求男人动一动，Evans咬牙切齿地骂他一定是婊子大学的高材生，一边用鸡巴操进骚洞的最深处。

我就在墙的拐角处听着，对于Evans来说Sebastian就是好用契合的阴茎套子，永远顺从温柔，泄欲工具也只是工具，他还可以找到更好的，但至少现在是不用换的，如果他有更多更好的选择，我大概就不用在角落里打飞机了。

首领的肩膀和手臂都有较深的伤痕，Sebastian尽量避开那些地方，揽着他的脖子支撑身体。

“你怎么敢进去……你都不知道那是什么地方，随便冲出来的野兽就能要了你们的小命，那还是晚上，我该怎么惩罚你Sebastian？我恨不得卸了你的腿！”

这些恐吓吓不到性爱中的Sebastian，他贴着首领的脸，安慰性地蹭两下，说：“别害怕。”

首领嗤笑一声，接着更像是开启了什么开关，放松地大笑起来，这确实是个笑话，Evans当然可以害怕，但怎么样都不会需要他这个跟兔子一样胆小的情人来安慰，他忍不住笑：“我怕什么……”

我应该不会知道Evans和Anthony经历了什么，只希望不会是什么会影响现在生活的问题。

这次Evans内射了晕过去的Sebastian，没有谁知道这是不是小可怜第一次被内射，但这次首领确实没有找到新的套子，Evans抱起安静沉睡的情人从别墅的后门进去，我在庭院里待了一会儿，等主卧的灯亮起才揉了揉僵硬的膝盖从正门走进去。

第二天头儿就宣布这周还是在原安全区内活动找物资，理由是狩猎区地形太复杂，地图难以完成，但从另一方面来说那里有更多没被污染的食物，他会再次进去探路，Anthony脸上擦了药水被绷带缠了一圈，沉默地坐着，其他人对首领的话深信不疑，但我始终觉得Evans在撒谎。

很多人会说，聪明人不该挑起恐慌，更何况是作为主心骨的ChrisEvans，他每天都出去，大部分时间是一个人，后来Anthony的伤好了又执意要跟着一起，我不用出门的时候就坐在Sebastian旁边看他完善地图。

“地图都是你来画？”与平时闲聊不同，描绘地图时的Sebastian专心仔细，即使只能画出一点也绝不出错，等着Evans回来给他提供更多信息，我忍不住问他，“这次问题很严重？”

“什么问题？”他有些茫然地看着我。

“Evans在撒谎，他每天都去狩猎区却带不回猎物，你知道这些吧，他如果只是去熟悉地形为什么要带修理工具，别告诉我你不知道！你们他妈每天都睡在一起还有什么能瞒着你？”

他只是盯着我，我知道我失态了，可被未知危机的笼罩的祥和总能逼疯一个人，Sebastian擦了擦手上的墨水，轻声警告我：“别跟踪Chris，他不喜欢这样。”

“他为什么不带你去？就算只是站在铁丝网外面你也能最快获得地图信息。”我冷笑着逼近他薄弱的防线，“Evans到底想干什么？或者说狩猎区那边有什么值得他每天都去？”

Sebastian摇摇头，我才发现有时候他并非我想的那样胆小懦弱：“除了你，还有谁想知道这些吗？”

我愣住了，不是谁拜托我来问的，正相反，所有人都平静得不可思议，这才是真正让我焦急的点，没有忧患意识，一味依赖领导者的组织能有什么好下场，如果Evans出卖他们一走了之，没人能逃得出去。

“你没有安全感，先生，我们在这里有一段时间了，Chris给大家带来的安全感也足够多，所以我们都信任他，而你，我可以理解你。”他突然走过来给我一个拥抱，这时我竟然真的有点愿意相信他，上帝啊，我已经不记得有几年没有收货拥抱了，“即使我们真的到了必须离开的地步Chris也不会瞒着，别害怕。”

我怕什么？不过我也算是体会到那天夜里Evans突然放松的心情。我们拍了拍对方的背就松开了，马上是晚饭时间，Sebastian每天都在门口等Chris回来，第一个迎上去替他接过工具箱，确实很像妻子，我靠在楼梯栅栏上看着Anthony的白眼，扭头藏住笑意。

没想到的是，晚饭后Evans就宣布我们得离开这里。

狩猎场出现了一些丧尸化的野兽，他们被丧尸咬过或者抓伤后感染了病毒，攻击性大大增强，如果同类撕咬殆尽，他们就会循着味道找到附近的食物，这些怪物可比丧尸来的快多了。更糟的是我们必须经过那片森林去下一个据点，Evans花了半个月探路和修缮吊桥，匕首上的血凝固后根本洗不干净。

这个消息让大家脸上失去血色，但都是在生死边缘摸爬滚打的狠角色了，很快便振作起来回房间收拾自己的东西，大部分是武器，没什么容易遗漏的，晚上不能走，必须得第二天。

Evans待在客厅一言不发，Sebastian陪着他，我更是孜然一身没什么好带的，坐在楼梯的拐角处尽可能思索接下来的突发事件及逃生方法，以及看着Sebastian主动爬到首领怀里，Evans也不说话，揽住他的腰，脑袋疲惫地贴在情人胸口上，他确实有些累，我猜大概是后面逃亡的事没法预料，一定会死很多人，他保护不过来的。

“会好的。”Sebastian看起来还是那么天真，喜欢说没有意义的话。

森林前的平原安全得多，天刚亮我们穿过铁丝网开始逃亡之旅，仅有的防弹衣让给了女士和孩子，那个小男孩叫Thomas，只有十岁，他的父母被感染后试图吃掉他，Evans开枪救了他。

Evans和之前一样脱下防弹衣套在Sebastian身上，这次他拒绝了，即使面对首领不耐烦的脸也没有退步，他说这次一定会有战争，防弹衣在他身上毫无用处，我都能看出来头儿已经很不高兴了，Sebastian不可能不知道，他凑上去亲吻他的嘴角，说，就这一次。

最后Evans拉住他的手走在最前面，一直由其他姑娘照看的小Thomas跑上前拉住另一边，Sebastian和他关系不错，首领皱着眉头将他往自己这边拉，我和Anthony以及另一个小伙子走在最后，看不清前面的情况，但姑娘们竟然还能发出笑声。

森林总给人一种压迫感，即使我们中午之前就走进这片区域也会发现周围明显暗了下来，加上深绿色的草丛，如果出现被感染的动物必定是一场恶战，在所有人精神都高度紧张时，和我一同走在最后的男孩被咬断了喉咙。

我几乎是下意识地开枪打烂了丧尸的脑袋，两具尸体倒在一起，一个腐烂一个绝望，周围死亡的声音不断聚集，是丧尸潮，手心的汗让我几乎握不住枪，真他妈倒霉，如果被感染的猛兽也跳出来分一杯羹，那我们连感染的机会都没有，直接被啃食得干干净净。

Evans没有浪费子弹，匕首狠狠地割断丧尸的喉咙，青紫色的怪物向他涌去，Sebastian被推到一边的草丛里，来不及反应的Thomas站在原地大哭，声音吸引了离他更近的丧尸，嘶吼着扑过来，男孩跌到在地上甚至忘记了后退，丧尸快要抓住他时Sebastian挡了上去，他抱着孩子往灌木丛跑，我开枪击倒了紧追的怪物。

“Anthony！先走！快走！”地图被扔到Anthony的脚边，他丝毫没有迟疑，打了个滚躲过攻击，带着剩余的幸存者向安全地带逃亡。

我来不及跟上去，枪声也会吸引怪物的注意，我解决的家伙不在少数，Evans的防弹背心溅上大片的黏液也添了不少抓痕，Sebastian是对的，Evans必须保护好自己，首领终于举枪射中了离我最近的丧尸，他拉起Sebastian的手向某个方向跑去，我收起枪紧跟其后，就速度而言剩下的怪物不足为惧。

没有地图，只能凭借首领的记忆，天色渐渐暗下来，我们似乎一直在森林里兜圈子，这简直是比刚刚那次战斗更恐怖的事，露宿野外无异于找死。

万幸的是这里有被藤蔓遮住的洞穴，Evans也没找到过这里，Sebastian一直双眼无神的，连怀里的孩子跑出去都没有察觉，我领着还在抽噎的Thomas坐在火堆边，Evans则紧紧搂着他的情人，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇。

“你怎么了？还在害怕？”Sebastian没有回应，Evans也不介意，只当他是吓坏了，手臂收得更紧些，“我们生了火，丧尸都不会过来的，嗯？”

早晚会出现这种情况，他一直保护Sebastian，就算是一起去找物质都让他留在安全地带，我不再把注意力放在他们身上，坐在洞穴门口闭目养神，抚摸已经睡着的孩子的卷发，这里最容逃生。

“Chris……”

Sebastian的声音带着哭腔，或者说他已经在哭了，我无奈地睁开眼睛，只希望他们不会当着我和孩子的面来一炮。

“我被咬了，Chris……我被、被咬了……”

我猛地站起来，Sebastian背对着我，手指抓着袖口，发黑的抓痕就这样刺激Evans的心脏，我只能看见他脸上的错愕，还有我没见识过的绝望，他像是被抽去魔法的匹诺曹，一动不动地被Sebastian抱着。

Sebastian在向他求救：“怎么办？Chris，我该怎么办？救救我……求你，救救我……”

他却比我更快回神，立刻把Sebastian按进怀里，眼睛红得可怕，对着我低吼：“你的刀没用过，过来！把那块肉挖了。”

他还算有理智，声音并不大，我也没有多做什么反驳，只需要一秒的时间问自己是否愿意让Sebastian死去，我抽住干净的匕首剖开已经感染的伤口，这是我第一次听到他撕心裂肺的惨叫，不过只有一小会，Evans把自己的手塞进他嘴角里，因为疼痛，男人几乎是生理反射地挣扎，我浑身冒汗，倒不是害怕这样的场景，Sebastian是救了我命的人，现在却在我的刀下苦苦挣扎着。

三道抓痕，每一块肉都要单独割下来，Sebastian早已晕死过去，Evans依旧牢牢抱住他的身体，僵硬得仿佛雕塑，坏死的肉全部挖完后我已经撑不住压力倒在地上，空气里弥漫着腐烂的气味，我看到了首领的眼泪一颗颗滑进他情人的领口。

“为什么要听你的——我他妈为什么要听你的？”他的在Sebastian肩头来回蹭着，嘴唇时不时亲吻他的侧颈，说出来的话像是责备，但我知道他恨不得挖走自己的肉给Sebastian填上。

所有的药水和绷带都用在了Sebastian身上，我完全没有意见，我希望他好起来，如果可以的话，只是挖去三块肉根本不算损失，但奇迹没有发生，他的身体越来越差，Evans一路背着他找森林的安全出口，我们四个想被判了死刑的囚犯，根本找不到生路。

Sebastian一定会劝Evans放下他，如果他还有力气说话的话。

第三天晚上我们不得不露营，Evans也不说话了，只是贴着Sebastian的脸发呆，仿佛自闭症女孩依赖一直陪伴她的洋娃娃，我照例抱着Thomas靠着树干休息，今天Evans睡得很沉，他太累了，不管是身体还是心理，在坑洼的土地上也无所谓。

我惊醒时大概是半夜，因为抬头还能看到最亮的北极星，Sebastian慢慢脱下自己的外套打在Evans身上，蹒跚着向我们今天走过的路离开，我看不清他的脸，大概也染上了丧尸病毒的青紫色，他走得很慢，却一直没有回头看，我盯着他的背影直到被黑暗吞噬一切，怀里的孩子突然扭动了一下，我才发现眼泪砸在这孩子的脸蛋上了。

天亮后，暴怒的Evans直接抓起我砸在树上，质问我Sebastian去了哪儿，他休息了一晚上，现在眼里的红血丝不减反增，我并不害怕他会做什么。

“他死定了，Evans。”我没有反抗，声音平静，“从一开始你就知道，他被咬了，就算是砍了整条手臂都没用，你做的一切毫无意义！”

他当然知道，如果他不够了解敌人也不会被尊为首领，Sebastian还在哭着向他求救时他就知道，他温柔的小情人不回来了，我愿意试试挖去那块伤口，但有什么用呢？

“他希望你活着，你看不懂吗？Sebastian为什么不要防弹衣，为什么要连夜离开，你真的看不懂吗？”

我挣脱开他的手，这时Evans就是一滩枯木，我退到一边，眼眶发红：“我是个合格的队友，头儿，我们可以一起离开这个鬼地方，只要我们合作……只有这样，我们可以活很久！我看着他走的，是，我没有阻止他，他就是个累赘，一个隐患，他死定了！”

我承认自己的狼心狗肺，我完全可以拦下他，或者叫醒Chris，但Sebastian变成丧尸后我无法保证Evans会为了我们的安全杀死他，如果他执意保护他的小情人，或许那时我们就成了敌人。

“你怎么选啊，Chris？”

“你说他死定了……他是朝着丧尸群走的。”此时Evans盯着我们走过的路，好像在复盘Sebastian如何走过这里，比我第一次见他更加冷静，他理智分析的样子让我头皮发麻，“你想活，枪留给你。”

Evans跑的方向是正确的，我完全愣在原地，直到Thomas拉住我的衣角，男孩眼睛哭得肿起，我蹲下身把手枪蹩在他腰带上，拿起被遗落的枪追过去。

Sebastian跑不远，他没有力气，我追上他们时Chris已经把逐渐失去意识的男人搂在怀里，他也不准备走了，坐在地上仔细地替他穿上那件外套。

“你疯了。”我对着他的背影说。

“我在等他杀死我，如果你不走，我会先杀了你。”

只要他还活着就不允许任何人再次伤害Sebastian，即使他马上要变成丧尸。

“Chris……”Sebastian叫他。

“我在。”

“你爱我。”

“对啊，不过我也是才知道的，你知道的不算晚。”

我带着Thomas离开了，这次我们运气很好，在傍晚前找到了Evans修过的吊桥，上面还有些凌乱的脚印，是Anthony和其他幸存者跑过的。

小Thomas一步三回头，我们走过吊桥后我就用小刀割断了绳子，小孩急忙拉住我：“Sebby叔叔他们还没来！”

“他们不过来了，走吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇和这一篇的“我”=柯蒂斯  
> TJ傻子+未成年设定  
> 写的不好，当pwp吧

我不知道救助站外还有多少活人，但至少有两个——我和Thomas。

五年前我带着他逃离丧尸森林，救助站就在不远处的高地城市，Anthony大概已经驻扎在那儿了，我却抱着呆呆傻傻的男孩朝反方向前行。

Thomas确实不正常，从我割断吊桥绳子那天起他就开始做噩梦了，Evans首领和他的情人死于丧尸潮，发高烧的男孩才十岁就又体会了一次家破人亡，我大可不用管他，单独行动更危险但一个孩子根本算不上能帮衬的队友，时至今日我也不明白为什么我会带着被烧坏脑子的小傻子一路流浪。

“Daddy，我想吃饭。”Thomas可怜巴巴地拉了拉我的衣角，午饭后这是第二次听到他关于食物的请求。

“忍着。”我身上连块面包片都没有。

男孩乖乖地低下头，他在长身体的年龄总是会饿，能给他提供食物的我自然成了他依赖的全部，也不记得什么时候开始对我称呼变成Daddy，好像我真的有亲人一样。

城市是最危险的，但不愁物资，除了解决破窗而入的丧尸就是同样来冒险的人类，我躲在货架后割破了来人的喉咙，他单打独斗注定活不久，Thomas好像丝毫没有被影响地往袋子里搬食物，其他东西认不清，吃食倒是一个不落下。

“Curt，好了！”男孩满满当当地抱着罐头面包，甚至还有奶粉，我皱眉，抱着铁罐子思索哪里有热水冲开这玩意。

算了，我掐住他的脸：“不叫Daddy了？”

这些东西够我们找一个地方暂时歇脚，城市的断壁残垣间总藏着让人讨厌的家伙，杀了它们还要清理尸体，否则腐烂的气味堪比毒气室，小Thomas似乎完全不介意这些，他是容易被吓到，但现在也开开心心地跟着我去临时落脚点。

房子的主人以前是个爱干净的单身汉，逃出去时桌上还有一整天下午茶茶具，我拆了一个椅子，木板交叉地钉在窗户上，Thomas抱着奶粉罐在厨房搜寻了半天，最后垂头丧气地回到沙发上，拆开面包后蘸奶粉咽下去。我在他身后站了一会儿，虽然我只在Evans的据点待了一个月，但也知道如果有人拿到了奶粉就会交给Sebastian，那个时候Thomas还是有牛奶喝的甜小孩。

我坐到男孩身边，接过他递来的面包，难得有心情逗他：“Thomas，如果这些吃完了我们只能去嚼蛋白块活命。”

“好。”

“好？”我又向他挪过去，“你好像不知道什么是蛋白块，对吗？”

男孩的眼神立刻变得好奇，那双眼睛非常美，清澈的银色里混进淡淡的绿，仿佛只要他看着你就能抚平所以情绪，一个单纯好骗的小傻子，见我没有回话，连咀嚼的动作都停下来。

“Curt？”

“是蟑螂，那肉虫子是蛋白质块的原材料。”男孩被恶心得不轻，连鼻尖都皱起来，整张脸就像被家长强迫吃了口苦瓜，咬面包的动作也按下了暂停键，我哈哈大笑，这样确实恶劣，但谁能忍住不欺负他呢。

这里楼层够高，气味不容易引起注意，不过最多也只能住一周，如果丧尸爬进房间，不管哪条路都成了死路，我把主卧的沙发搬出来抵住门，垫子铺在地上，Thomas一直都是和我睡一间，这样更安全也更方便逃跑，他睡在地上，我睡床上，这样就是有丧尸或“强盗”也不会第一眼注意到他。

黄昏降临男孩就开始黏我了，太阳落山之前他甚至不敢来拉我的手，现在却整个人拼命挤进我怀里，装模作样地盯着那张城市旅游地图看，他根本看不懂。

“明天去哪？队长？”我按住他的脑袋，男孩就顺势靠在我的肩膀上。

“哪都不去。”他轻声重复一遍，有气无力的，大概是困了，我们走了两天才找到这里，连我都觉得眼睛酸疼，更何况是小孩，“哪都不去……”

我把他放在沙发软垫上，即使在末日里Thomas也有两条肉乎乎的手臂，紧紧搂着我的脖子，如果他再胖一点会更可爱，但我不会抱他这么久，小傻子永远需要晚安吻，被亲吻额头后才肯安心入睡 。

这个城市已经荒废很久了，连救助站都顾及不到的地方，但曾经繁荣的重旅游业城市总会有更多资源储备，我用手电筒照着下周的路线，两公里外还有一条商业街，背后的居民公寓或许可以去看看，最好有饮用水。

“Daddy……”Thomas叫我，他站在床边揉眼睛，我这才意识到窗外已经黑透了，“我想睡床上。”

我把地图收好塞进大衣，背对他躺下，有些敷衍地回应：“随你。”身边响起窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是Thomas在整理自己的被子，我实在睁不开眼睛，直到热乎柔软的身体窜进我怀里。

“Thomas！”我几乎是立刻把他拉开，光溜溜的男孩显然也被吓到了，涌出的眼泪都砸在手背上，但我不打算哄他，“为什么脱衣服？我怎么跟你说的？如果那些怪物来了你他妈打算裸奔吗？”

可是你还没有检查，男孩委屈地低头解释。我头痛欲裂，是的，我忘了，Thomas每天晚上都会脱掉衣服让我检查他是否被咬，这只是一个流程，我们总是待在一起自然知道他的情况，一般而言我会看两眼然后给他穿上衣服入睡，但今天我们都很累。

“你没有被咬，现在穿好衣服。”我并不想对他那么凶，可是我硬了——这听起来就很禽兽，他会甜甜地叫我Daddy，我却对着孩子的裸体硬得不行，这样的认知让我更加烦躁，“去睡觉！”

Thomas却一动不动地站在床边，明明吓得发抖却依旧渴望我抱抱他。

“我要去厕所，不是丢下你。”Thomas已经快十六岁了，脸上还是那种天生的婴儿肥，身体却意外的勾人欲望，微微鼓起的胸部看起来粉嫩柔软，小尺寸的阴茎垂在腿间，那里也是没有使用过的肉粉色，干净漂亮，我口干舌燥地推开他，现在去厕所都解决不了什么，我真正需要的是冷水澡。

“我也去……”他小声请求。

操！我甚至忽略了这一切都是因为他害怕夜晚想和我待在一起而已，但末世里还有什么法律道德，我压着男孩倒在床上，吮吸他嘟起嘴唇，舌头搅弄嘴里的津液，但Thomas攀上我的腰，舌尖笨拙地伸向嘴里的异物，他的身体逐渐发烫，烫得我失去理智。

换不出气的男孩开始挣扎，我松开他，微弱月光下我能看清他嘴唇上的银丝，Thomas红着眼睛凑上来再次吻住我，我则粗暴地分开他的腿，漂亮的下身，他没有操过谁也没有被谁操过，里里外外都是干净的，我即将享用小处男的初夜，Thomas还闭着眼睛沉沦在深吻里，甚至主动打开大腿乞求抚慰，我握住他的肉茎开始撸动，连自慰都没有过的男孩不知所措。

“Curt，Daddy，怎么了……怎么回事……”

真是个傻子，我一路往下咬住他已经因为快感立起乳尖，开始只是小小咬一口，在肉粒上留下牙印，接着便将乳晕都吸进口中，手上的茧大概弄疼了他，指腹搔刮过马眼，Thomas就伴随细碎的尖叫着射了出来，他吸吸鼻子又哭着推我，力气小得几乎感觉不到。

“我尿床了，Daddy，Daddy，对不起，我不是、不是故意的！”

Thomas性教育的缺失让我有些愧疚，或许明天早上起来他也不会知道我做了什么，我看着他潮红的脸，他也看着我，眼睛里满是迷茫与信任，见我没有说话便小心翼翼地握住另一边奶子让我看：“这边也痒，有虫子要咬我，Daddy……”

不必怜惜他，你给了他生存的依赖，收点利息而已，否则一个烧坏脑子的孩子能活多久？

我屈服于魔鬼。

手指就着精液捅开男孩的后穴，陌生的不适感让他不安扭动，我吻着他递到我嘴边的乳肉，连着周围一圈都吮成了深红色，肉穴的嫩肉一直吸附着我的手指，再加入一根抽插就有些困难，这里又窄又黏，热乎得像刚刚烘焙好的蛋糕，我放开他的胸脯，缠绵贴上男孩咬出印记的唇瓣。

“放松，放松——好孩子，会舒服的，我的Tommy宝宝。”这些话深情得近乎哄骗，只要我想，Thomas就会永远信任我，手指戳刺前列腺逼出更多肠液，这样的攻势下Thomas又射了一次，小处男管不好自己的肉棒，我抽出手指，透明的肠液滴到他脸上，“你把我的手弄脏了，清理干净。”

Thomas很听话，伸出舌头裹住我的手指，而我抬起他的腿操进嫣红的肉穴，男孩疼得脸色发白，几次咬住手指又松开，口水顺着下巴滴到床单上，天哪，他像热水一样软，我闻到了血腥味，第一次没有润滑剂的标准开端，Thomas呜呜叫时真的是只小兽。

“流血了小朋友，如果丧尸闻到了会过来。”我挤进他身体深处，男孩感受不到任何快感，只有被刀劈般的疼痛蔓延全身，Thomas大概希望我亲亲他，但我却残忍地加速抽插。

男孩含糊不清地求饶：“求你了求你了，Daddy，我错了，我可以一个人睡觉，求你。”

他觉得这是惩罚，我拉住他的手臂，将他整个人圈进怀里，这样操得更深，男孩也像找到了支撑一样死死抱住我，肉棒在他的小腹上轻易顶出小丘，他太小了，在末世里也发育缓慢，我默许他从我这里讨到更多的吻来止疼，也掰开臀瓣让肉刃全部操进去。

夜晚很长，长到Thomas能感受到性爱的快乐，发出淫荡又绝望的呻吟，无师自通的叫床声让我近乎疯狂地撑开他的肉穴，一次次填满窄道，但我没有禁止他哭，这简直是最有效的春药，我不在乎会不会引来那些危险的家伙，更何况幼崽的声音本来就不大。

Thomas精疲力尽地晕过去，这样的初夜对他来说根本不算温柔，我没有停止操干，男孩的粉色肉茎什么都射不出来，连尿液都淅淅沥沥地滴在地上，而埋在屁股里的肉棍还在运动。

“Daddy，还要……”

小骚货睡着了还在撅屁股套弄男人的鸡巴，我咬牙切齿地狠狠顶了十几下后射了进去。

这晚我和疯子恶魔没有区别，Thomas的穴口被撑裂流血，我用酒精给他擦拭，疼痛让男孩在睡梦中皱起脸扭动身体，抽泣的模样可怜极了，我轻轻拍他的屁股，再一次意识到他还只是个孩子，而我操了一个他。

如果我手上有烟一定会点一根让脑袋清醒，不过现在更好，这孩子缩在我怀里乖得像奶猫，Sebastian说过Evans操他是为了释放压力，他是对的，这个方法不能更好了，我盯着电视柜的一角发呆，精神不再紧绷后我才意识到自己有多累，明天哪都不去了。

Thomas醒的比我更早，我睁眼时就感觉到他有些干燥的嘴唇，我们保持着昨晚的姿势，男孩雀跃地扑上来索吻，我揽住他的腰，皮肤的触感让我爱不释手，这次我主动吻他，手指穿进柔软的卷发，Thomas接吻时喜欢发出充满仪式感的“啵”的声音，好像能从这声中获得肯定，现在他趴在我胸口上傻笑。

明明身上还是疼的，动一动都难，我挑起他的下巴却能看到他笑得灿烂，无奈地摇摇头：“你知道我们做了什么吗？”

“你不会丢下我了。”

我也跟着笑起来，傻子，我把他的脑袋按在胸口，他大概看到Evans是怎么对Sebastian的，那位首领唯一的失误就是对床伴动了感情，我希望我不会，但每件事都没有绝对。

今天大概是末世里我最放松的一天，大楼外还有很多丧尸在渴求食物，他们拖着腐烂发臭的身体行走，城里早就没有那么多生肉了，而我却和Thomas腻在一起，用舌头操进他受伤的小穴，小朋友的口交技巧非常青涩，甚至不知道收好牙齿。

“这样不行，Thomas。”我把他抱到一边，被牙齿嗑疼的鸡巴打在他脸上，男孩小声道歉，屁股色情地蹭着床单，我知道他刚刚已经浪出水了，“把牙齿收起来，好好舔，我就让你舒服。”

我不知道他偷看过几次Sebastian挨操的场景，但确实学得快，舌头沿着马眼舔过冠沟，我按住他的脑袋操进更深处，喉咙像另一个专门包裹鸡巴的甬道，他干呕时夹得更爽，我一次一次操进去，宛如失控的性瘾者，Thomas又射在自己的肚皮上，高潮中倒在床上，真是有天赋的幼婊子

手指就着口水挤进湿哒哒的穴口，指节蜷缩抠挖男孩的敏感点，他甚至跪不住，只能趴在床上发抖，我顺着他的后颈一路吻下来，胡子蹭过后留下一条红痕，他太稚嫩了，随便碰一下都会留下痕迹。

“Daddy，Daddy……”

Thomas夹紧双腿让我操他的腿缝，昨晚才开苞的屁股承受不了更多，他的大腿内侧比任何地方都要软和，我贴着他半软的阴茎抽插，直到那处白皙的皮肤变得通红疼痛，像是腿间开出玫瑰。

这次男孩没有黏着我，他又睡着了，趴在沙发垫上连呼吸都重了几分，床单被拿进厕所，解决完剩下的欲望后才扔在角落。

神奇的是我一点都不累，这不正常，也很危险，释放压力不代表放松警惕，明天我会去商业街看看，如果那是好地方我们可以早点过去，我再次翻出地图仔细研究那些商店，避开生肉店的小路，那需要绕道了，饮品店会有饮用水储备，可以多找几家，我事先画好标记，尽量不走远路。

我喊醒Thomas，晚饭还是要吃的，男孩撑不起自己的身体，我俯下身吻他，他眨了眨眼睛看着我，单纯的爱意就这样暴露出来，直白热烈。

“明天我要去下一个家看看，你待在这里，好吗？”我抱着他，把面包喂进他嘴里，“天黑之前就回来，我保证，你乖乖等我。”

Thomas意外地点点头，没有委屈和哭泣，大概是看我有些惊讶，还特地郑重说了一遍：“好的。”

我没有深究原因，这当然是好事。

商业街的入口就有家大型卖场，里面一定有不讨人喜欢的东西，我快速窜过去，离得最近的饮品店不在考虑范围，我得去更远一点的，最好能躲过去，如果一定要战斗也不能用手枪，我把那些饮品捆在一起背在背上，矿泉水最多，这还只是一家店，或许今天可以洗个澡——玩笑话，没人敢这样浪费资源。

我劈开了一个怪物的脑袋，她像是落单的倒霉蛋，突然从便利店里冲出来，看起来已经饿了很久，没什么战斗力，身上挂着奇怪的绳子，我正想退出去了，背部一阵巨痛让我倒在地上，原本挂在肩膀上的水洒了一地。

倒地的瞬间我大脑一片空白，有人袭击了我，用的是水果刀。

是个男人，他撕心裂肺地跪在地上抱住丧尸的身体，我看到他在哭，周围的丧尸也听到他的嘶喊，那大概是他的妻子，变异后被锁在这里，我并不觉得自己过分，她已经是怪物了，这是迟早的事。男人拿刀冲向我时连路都走不稳，我转身踹在他的腹部，他痛呼一声撞翻旁边的货架，伤口的血腥味让更多丧尸向着里聚集。

我撑起身体踩住他的腿，抓住拿刀的手扭到背后，不知是不是被我掰断了，他的惨叫越发凄楚，我将他推出大门扔在街上，接着上锁，躲在柜台后面听着逐渐消失的哭喊松了口气，踉跄着走出来，万幸的是我身上还带着酒精，而这里有蹦带。

玻璃窗外丧尸撕扯着男人的血肉，出不去了，我看不到自己的脸，但失血过多的狼狈还是有的，现在是黄昏，店内很多地方已经看不清了，我眯着眼睛瘫坐在地上，不远处就是那个女丧尸的尸体，我不后悔杀她，但她的丈夫临死前喊的是她的名字。

我想起了Thomas。

小朋友还在等我回家，我们约好的，背上的伤口让我无法动弹，夜幕降临之前就闭上眼睛，太累了。

第二天外面就没有那么密集的怪物了，我咬牙扶着柜台站起来，那些水我提不动，只能走出去坐上男人的车，看起来应该是四处收集物资的车。我往自己脸上浇了瓶水，能稍稍清醒些，Thomas……我简直快疯了，那孩子度过了怎样的一晚，我努力抑制自己砸方向盘的冲动，油门踩到底。

“Thomas！妈的……妈的！”这才是恐惧的开始，这比昨天发生的一切都让我绝望，公寓门口躺着丧尸的身体，Thomas不在这里，“操！Thomas你在哪！”

我疯了一样掀开周围的家具，背后的伤口已经感觉不到疼痛了，尽管那儿冒的血已经沁出大衣，我该带着他的，我他妈应该带着他的！他逃出去了吗？我踢开丧尸身上的烂肉，但晚上他不可能往外跑，我不停强迫自己冷静，在家具的残骸中保持站立，别倒下。

“Curtis？”声音是从柜子里传出来的，感谢上帝！Thomas根本不知道他这是拯救了我。

“我在外面，只有我……Thomas？”

我甚至没有力气去拉开柜门，Thomas推开门，我以为他会哭，会埋怨我，或者我们紧紧抱住彼此，但都没有，Thomas愣愣地看着我，手里的斧头上还沾着恶心的黏液，他杀了那些丧尸躲在这里。

他说：“Curtis你去哪了？”

我无法回答他，胸口起伏，Thomas扑进我怀里才开始后知后觉地掉眼泪，我亲吻他的额头，问：“你被咬了吗？”

他没有被咬，这是我们待在这里的最后一晚，房外还有腐臭的尸体，而Thomas依旧浑身赤裸地靠在我怀里，我没有脱衣服，背后的伤很快就能好，没有必要吓到他。

“我们往哪走？”

Thomas抱着他的奶粉跟我下楼，我让他坐在车后座，向商业街的反方向开去，男孩没有继续问，也没有疑惑为什么我们离城区越来越远，对他来说这些都不重要，对我也一样，这次我们去了救助站。

很久之前我就知道和绝望的人群挤在一起等待分配资源并不适合我，所以才会选择带着Thomas去城市流浪，但现在，这次事情发生后我才知道，如果我死了，Thomas后面的路就会硬生生的斩断，他会待在原地等我回去，宁愿和丧尸厮杀也不离开。

可他必须活下去。

救助站做过检查程序就让我们进去，这里并没有我想象的人口密集，大多数人都麻木地对着自己的信仰祈祷，他们在这里住了多久就绝望了多久。

第一个来搭话的是个老人，Thomas有些晕车，正迷迷糊糊地靠在我怀里休息，老人坐在我旁边，笑容是我这些年见过最像正常人的：“我叫Gilliam，也是最近才进来的，他是你的孩子？”

我还没回应，Thomas已经不满地嘟哝起来：“不是。”

“我们是养父子，他有些迷糊，总是搞不清楚。”

“不是。”Thomas已经生气了，再次强调。

现在我没法顾及他的情绪，幸好Thomas并不记仇，甚至能和Gilliam说上话，接下来我要在这里做半年劳动力，期满就可以去城镇过正常人的生活，我听完笑了笑，这句话可真是讽刺。

“Curtis Everett。”守卫面无表情地念我的名字，看到我站起来后给我贴上工牌，“第一天，别迟到。”

Thomas想跟我一起去，我拉着他的手询问是否允许带着孩子，守卫皱起眉头：“如果他也是劳动力就没问题，但名单上没有。”

这是事实，Thomas还没成年，我不得不说出本来以为再也不会说的话：等我回来。他很乖，从不添麻烦，默默松开手坐了回去，我知道他在害怕，如果他哭闹会给我带来什么不好影响，这里太多陌生人了，没有谁是友善的。

劳工确实很辛苦，但所有人都充满干劲，他们对即将到来的“正常人”生活无比向往，毕竟谁喜欢一直住在过滤仓里呢？我很少和他们交流，沉默寡言也不近人，直到Wilford来这里检查。

其他人都很亢奋，据说这位掌权者并不常来，劳工们削尖了脑袋想在他面前表现一把，上位者却走到我身边，主动伸出手，我抬头看了他一眼，停下手里的活站在一边等他把手收回去，他不会想和一个浑身臭汗的劳工握手，Wilford微笑着收回手：“你好Everett先生，工作还适应吗？”

“拖上帝的福，没什么脑力工作。”

他拍拍我的肩膀，往我上衣口袋里塞了什么：“好好干，当然，不要忘了休息。”

他走后我掏出口袋里的透明袋，灰色的方块看起来没什么神奇的，突然有人开口，语气透着一丝向往与羡慕：“这是科莱诺，是好东西，Wilford是不是想提拔你做守卫？”

我不知道Wilford的想法，或许他想笼络人心，或许是别的，我将它塞回去，我不需要这种“好东西”。

结束的时间总是让人期待，我很想念我的小朋友，他每天都坐在原地等我，黑暗里我们接吻，他睁着那双纯净的眼睛问我，为什么我们好久不做爱了？真可爱，我只能说我太累了，他永远吸引我。

我回到过滤仓的大通铺，Thomas却不在这儿，不好的预感击中全身，我绕了一圈试图询问其他人，可根本没人回答问题，只有一位黑人女士盯着我，嘴唇翕动：“你这样找他有什么意义？”

她知道什么！她一定是知道什么！我冲上去抓住她的手腕，她毫不动容，我半跪在地上掐住她的肩低吼：“谁带走了我的孩子？说话！”

“他回不来了，他死了，哈哈哈哈他死定了！”

女人开始流泪，前言不搭后语的模样骇人至极，我推开她，拿起Thomas掉在地上的斧头冲进守卫室，他们现在是休息时间，难免放松警惕，我举起斧头杀死了最近的那个，他的手枪在背后，受到惊吓的另一个警卫开枪打在了同事的尸体上，而我击中他的心脏。

一路上警报大作，那些刺耳的声音影响着我的判断，但这里可不是迷宫，一条路直通实验室，实验室……我不敢往下想，在我即将劈开实验室的门锁时旁边的墙壁突然缓缓上身，我看到了Thomas。

这是一个个玻璃隔间，而我只看到Thomas，他赤裸地跪坐在玻璃屋中间，周围是一圈属于丧尸的腐肉，小腿上的伤口触目惊心，那是被丧尸咬过的痕迹，我想都没想就要砸碎这里接他出来，可Thomas面对的枪口却突然转向他，我生生止住了自己的动作。

“Daddy……”Thomas连滚带爬地冲到我面前的玻璃墙边，因为小腿的疼痛还在半路摔了一次，我心如刀绞，哆嗦着嘴唇说不出话，不知道怎么回应他。

“我没有、没有偷吃东西，我没有，我不知道……我只是给你留了一份，我没有偷吃……放我出去！Daddy，我被咬了，我躲不开，别丢下我别丢下我，求你了，我真的躲不开……”

我还是说不出话，他一定很疼，怎么会这样？我眼睛通红，伸手和他的贴在一起，另一只死死握住枪把，我在害怕，心疼得像是马上要死去的绝症患者，我只能叫他的名字：“Thomas……”

右边脚步响起，我下意识地掏枪转身，玻璃隔间的铁板轰然降下，再也看不到我的小朋友了，Wilford距离我十米，他的警卫队也举枪对着我。

“晚上好Everett先生，我希望你现在冷静。”白发老者的每个动作都是不符合乱世的优雅，“你当然可以开枪，但会有人替我挡住子弹，那个孩子——Thomas，对吧，很遗憾你现在看不到，但他离武器更近，也没人会出面保护他。”

他没有说谎，更没必要骗我，我放下枪，看着他走到我身边：“你要是早点来就更好了，我会给你安排一个不低的职位，那种漂亮男孩会有很多，他们都会想爬上你的床，现在，很抱歉，你必须做取舍。”

“你们没给我做过选择。”我咬牙挤出这句话，他的脑袋应该和身体分家，更想把他切成肉块。

Wilford做了一个绅士的挑眉，像那天一样拍了拍我的肩膀：“抱歉，我忘了，我真的有很多事要决策。”随后停下来看着我，“但这是为了人类的未来，我们没有那么多时间，我希望你的选择正确，也应该正确，实验室已经有进展了，或许他能回来。”

我的口袋里又多了一袋科莱诺，警员压着我回到过滤仓，Thomas的床铺旁边有一罐奶粉，还剩很多，他一直想喝牛奶的，我抱着冰冷的罐子，那位母亲没有睡觉，她眼睛还是哭过的模样。

“他收买你了？我就知道。”Tanya又开始笑，“那个小孩死了吗？他被机器打成肉块了吗？”

我抬起头，一字一句地告诉她：“我不会让这种情况发生。”

Thomas必须完好无损地回到我身边，我拿出口袋里的东西扔在地上，突然有人拉住我的手臂，是白天那个和我说话的小伙子，看起来有些急躁：“这东西不要乱扔！你知道炸药吗？一个效果！”

炸药？我捡起两块塑料袋捧在手里，那小伙子又递上一块，看得出来他很不舍，但狠狠心扭过头：“我觉得你会需要，科莱诺能让人看到最想看的，但点燃会爆炸……反正我不敢……”

“谢谢。”我将手里的东西捏在一起，像是捧着一把希望火种。

晚饭在劳工结束之后，我跟着所有人一起回来，他们瘫在地上咽下食物，没有人在意我的举动。

“我的孩子被带走了。”我站着，说完这句话根本没有人理会，我也不在乎，走到人群中间，“虽然我不知道那天发生了什么，但我清楚他们的目的。”

“平常人只需要在这里做三个月的劳动力，可带着老人和孩子的需要做完家人的那份，我们都签过协议，可是我的Thomas还是被带走了……你们想过以后吗？我的孩子不是第一个试验品，也不会是最后一个，Wilford带了多少人进去？”

Tanya看着我，像看着过去的自己，我们都是疯子。

“为什么我们提供劳动力还保不住家人？你们想过吗？你想过吗？”我盯着离我最近的年轻人，他机械地嚼着饼干，手臂上还有刚刚沾上的泥土和划伤，“你吃得饱吗？我们做了很多工作，可是你吃得饱吗？”

他下意识地摇头，手里只剩一些饼干残渣也舍不得浪费，放在嘴里舔干净。

“你旁边的人，你想吃他的食物吗？我可以把他是食物分给你，这样你每天都能吃到更多。”在被我点名的男人站起来骂我之前我先按住他的肩膀，“你在反抗吗？不愿意？只要你成了试验品，你的那份粮食自然会分给其他人，可是这多人被抓进实验室，你们什么时候吃饱过？什么时候分到更多的粮食？”

越来越多的人看向我，我直起身体盯着远处紧闭的大门，后面是Wilford和他的狗杂种的世界：“那我们每天做苦力的食物去哪儿了？因为那些都他妈成了掌权者桌上的佳肴！谁管我们的死活！他们需要苦力生产食物我们就要签协议，他们需要试验品研究解毒剂就可以随意抓走平民，下一个是谁呢？先饿死还是被丧尸咬死？”

“不是所有人都像你的孩子那样。”Gilliam一如既往的平静，我握住拳头，指甲掐进肉里，“Thomas或许是个好孩子，但他也是个傻子，没有任何用。”

“是，Thomas是未成年，他还没到十六岁，发烧烧坏了脑子，你说的对，没有人像他。”我也冷静下来，环视四周，“这里还有谁是傻子？还有吗？你们觉得Thomas是因为没用才被带走的，好……如果他死了，你们觉得下一个为人类做贡献的试验品是谁？”

“你们都觉得是别人，但总有一个人会被带进去，扎了那种狗娘养的针被丧尸咬一口感染！”

“会是你吗？还是你？会不会是你的母亲？她已经快六十岁了，还是你的弟弟？他也是未成年。”我转头看向白发老者，“还是你呢？Gilliam先生，你也是新来的，也没有劳动力。”

Tanya站起来打断了我的话，这位母亲的脸上还有泪痕，我没有不满，其他人也没有，我知道她要揭开自己的伤疤来帮助我。

“我曾经是这里的劳动力，六个月，我带着我的儿子一进来的，没有谁不想进城镇，我们每天吃不饱，支撑我们活下来的不就是城镇的正常生活吗？”她甚至笑起来，翘起的嘴角接住眼泪，“可我的儿子被带进了实验室，在我去耕地的时候，Wilford告诉我，一切为了人类的生存，你们知道这是多久以前的事吗？”

“三年，我在这里待了三年，三年前我的孩子就死了，他被注射了解毒剂再放任给怪物撕咬，那时候的解毒剂根本就是天方夜谭，他变成了丧尸，和那只咬人的一起被‘销毁’了。”

“我甚至没有留住他的尸体。我以为是黑人才会被这样对待，但现在看来，我们都是人家眼里随意捏死的臭虫。”Tanya走到我身边，将一些灰色方块放在我手里，“我知道你要做什么，我相信你，什么报酬都不需要，但是Wilford，他必须是这种死法！”

“为了自己想想吧！你们来这里是为了活着，为了不再忍痛挨饿！未来……我们早就没有未来了，我们活在末日里，每一天都很珍贵，Wilford根本研究不出解药，会有更多人死在实验里，这次不是你还有下次，还有以后……还有他们杜撰的未来。”

Wilford出现时和往常一样西装革履，在一群紧张的警卫员里显得异常平和，他将眼神分给了每个人，最后又落回我身上：“各位，为什么不去睡觉呢？”

我站在最前面，抓住Tanya的手防止她冲上去受伤，老头应该是刚刚被叫醒，不知道那些警卫是怎么跟他说的，起义还是暴动？

“饥饿时实在睡不安稳，噢——Wilford先生应该没有这样的体验，但站在这里的人，”我摊开手臂，“所有人，都是因为这个。”

Wilford无奈地摇摇头：“你为什么对我这么大敌意？Everett，你刚刚到这里，甚至不了解我和这里的规则，连那个小可怜的安危都不管也要和我作对？”

他在威胁我，但说明Thomas还活着，谢天谢地！

“我给你们提供了安全环境，保障了食物资源，如果没有我和救助站你们这里大多数人都会是丧尸的食物，我在尝试拯救所有人，你却为了几条注定被淘汰的生命掐灭一切希望。”

就算我不回头也知道现在多少人眼里是茫然和挣扎，不止是Wilford的话，他们手里最多是刀具和农具，这些东西或多或少都砍掉过丧尸的脑袋，但面对警卫队的枪毫无还手之力。

“人类要想生活下去就必须互帮互助，我在不遗余力地帮助你们啊，为了能得回到以前的生活所有人都在忍痛前进，为什么你不行？Everett，或许我该叫你自私鬼先生。”他清了清嗓子，提高音量让后排的人也注意这里，“实验室已经取得前所未有的进展，只需要一点契机我们就能成功，你们所有人，曾经为同胞牺牲过的英雄，大家都会捧上最多的感谢敬仰。”

“你在说谎，根本就没有所谓的进展，你为了满足自己救世主的虚荣，用救助的理由伤害了多少人？你这个杀人犯也配说互帮互助？”

所有的枪口都对着我，那些警卫的手在发抖，紧咬的牙齿招式他们多迫切地想把我打成筛子。

“如果没有你，我们不用待在所谓的过渡仓，不用每天起早贪黑地做苦力还拿不到应得的食物，不用每天胆战心惊下一个被带进实验室的是自己和家人，不用再次经历家破人亡，我们也可以去城市里过正常人的生活！”

“你为什么要这样做呢Wilford？你怕我们进到城市后发现那些人的生活和这里一模一样，现在的所有努力都不过是一边给你更高档的生活一边让我们觉得这就是幸存者应该过活的样子！”我接过Tanya从背后偷偷递给我的斧头，抬头直视Wilford坦然的眼神，“杀了你，我们完全可以为自己和家人耕种，再也不会饿肚子了。”最后一句话是说给身后的人群听的。

过滤仓突然爆发“轰隆”一声，脚下的震感让所有警卫惊慌回头，我立刻大步冲上去钳住Wilford的双手撇断，饶是再冷静的人也会因为疼痛惨叫，等他的守卫回过神，我已经用斧头在他脖子上割出血痕了。

我悄悄对他说：“我想看看现在谁来替你死。”

Tanya砍断了一个警卫的手臂，捡起地上的冲锋枪对着被其他幸存者牵制住的走狗扫射，母亲脸上出现扭曲的笑容和眼泪，我没有阻止她，我知道她等这天已经太久了。

“Tanya，跟上。”我推着老人冲进那条通往实验室的长廊，两边的铁隔板已经全部升起，实验室的大门被硬生生炸开，我把他扔进当初关Thomas的隔间，老人倒在光洁的地板上动弹不得，身上满是被玻璃碎屑划出的伤口，Tanya似乎有些不知所措，我推了推她的后背，“进去，你可以从武器监视器里看到他。”

这是她唯一的要求，由她亲自完成。

“你策反的那些人……你觉得他们是好人，哈哈，就算你赢了，你杀了我，那些人也会死得差不多……”

“那就让他们死。”我脸上早就没有和人群站在一起时的激昂，这才是我，我一直知道。

Wilford还想说什么，却没有来得及，他在我面前被炸成了肉块，实验室里传来Tanya痛苦的哭声，她坚强太久了，这次没人阻止她发泄情绪。Edgar——第一个把科莱诺交给我的小伙子站在女士身边不知所措，他是这场爆炸的执行者，脸蛋被烟熏成黑色。

我得去找Thomas，那些科学家被Edgar捆在这里，在我开口之前就有个男人尿了裤子，他用膝盖爬到我脚边：“那个孩子在无菌室，他还活着……他还活着！放过我吧，别杀我……”

男孩躺在无菌室的床上，腿上的伤口看起来已经坏死了，没有流血也没有愈合，他的手臂上有几块青紫的针眼，是那些杂种给他注射的实验品，Thomas睡得并不安慰，我冲进去把他抱在怀里时还能感觉到他的颤抖，也可能是我自己害怕到发抖。

名为恐惧的暗流汹涌而来，我看不见自己的表情，只能把Thomas抱紧一点，再抱紧一点，直到Tanya拼命把我的手臂拉开，男孩的脸已经因为缺氧憋得爬满红血丝，我想跟他道歉，却一点声音都发不出来。

“他被咬了。”Tanya希望我做出决定，“我刚刚问过那些人，解毒剂根本没有进展，一支针让他撑过最多两天……Curtis，起码你现在能抱着他。”

或许是报应，我想起自己怎么嘲笑Evans的愚蠢，他抱着Sebastian，成为情人的最后晚餐，还有那个被我杀掉妻子的男人，他的妻子已经变成丧尸很久了，我告诉自己这是早晚的事，也从来没有反省过，可这些为什么要报应到Thomas身上？他还那么小，什么坏事都没做过。

我不敢看Thomas的脸，只能用嘴唇轻轻触碰他的耳朵和鬓角，眼睛不转地凝视冒白气的冷柜：“你们的抑毒剂，还有多少储备量？”

“四千支，不，不到，只有这些了，药品也不足。”

“好。”我拔出枪，毫不迟疑地向跪在地上的科学家射嗯，然后呢？击，Thomas被枪声吓到了，睡梦中抓紧我的衬衫。

Tanya是赞同我的做法的，只是想知道原因。

“他们都不干净，我的孩子接下来每一天都要接受抑毒剂，不能让这些杂碎碰。”我拉开Thomas攥紧衣服的手放到嘴边亲吻，然后贴在我的脸上，这时我才敢看他，然后怎么都挪不开眼。Thomas一向怕疼，但不会反对我的决定，他必须活下来，不管是什么办法我都要试，Evans当时也挖掉了Sebastian被咬的肉来救活他，他的情人疼得晕过去他都坚持做这种无用功，现在我开始理解他。

我抱着Thomas离开这里，临走前表达了对Tanya的感谢，如果没有她的帮忙事情很难顺利：“Tanya你可以待在这里，如果不想进城住就随便找个房间，过滤仓不会再有人来了。”

她想和她的儿子离得更近。

Wilford的房间是我见过最豪华的，不仅是末日后，他的生活品质从未改变，安顿好Thomas后Gilliam突然找到这里，那些在反抗中还活着的人已经涌入城市，他却要求见我一面。

我俯下身贴住Thomas的额头：“我就在外面，很快回来。”

老人坐在客厅的沙发上，此时我才明白我为什么对他没有好感，他和Wilford很像，冷静得欠揍。

“你成这里的首领了Everett。”

“你可以这样认为，即便我从来都没有这个想法。”

Gilliam微笑着摇头：“你很聪明，知道怎么煽动人们的情绪，让他们甘愿冒着生命危险跟你起义。”

他们怎么样都会有生命危险，只不过换了另一种对我有利的方式，我不想听他继续说话，Thomas在我看不到的地方，这个认知让我开始焦躁。

“那个可怜的小朋友是被投票投出去的试验品，你不知道，但其他人都知道，每个人都必须参与，你还觉得自己多高尚，救了那些幸存者吗？”

他想激怒我，我也随了他的意愿，Gilliam脸上满是难以置信，胸口的血洞弄脏了沙发，我抓住他的脚扔在门口，有很多暴动的幸存者都是这个死法，我没什么不满意的。

这件事结束后我不用再出门，甚至不用走出房间，Thomas变得不爱说话，总是做噩梦，眼睛睁不开都会挤进我怀里抽泣，我怕他会发烧，尽管他已经是大孩子抵抗力也不低，可我老是想起他小时候被烧得不省人事的时候。

而且不只他会这样，我根本无法入睡，甚至不能闭上眼睛，看不见Thomas我就宛如陷入了鬼魅的死循环，他以为自己在向我求救，其实也是在救我。

“我不打针！别碰我！”Thomas差点咬伤Tanya的手，我把他禁锢在怀里，针尖刺破皮肤，男孩委屈绝望的哭声和杀死我的刀没有区别。

“我在这儿！Thomas……好孩子，我抱着你呢。”我不能替他挨这一下，我什么都做不了，“结束了，已经结束了，我知道那很疼，天哪，我的Thomas是我见过最勇敢的。”

Thomas太害怕了，打针的疼算不了什么，但他会想起被丧尸咬后的恐惧，他觉得我离开了他，就算现在我寸步不离地守在这里也无济于事，我锁上房门，隔绝外面的一切才能让我安心。

男孩死死搂住我的脖子，嗓子都哭得有些沙哑，语气在鼻腔间颤抖：“Daddy，我不打针……”

“我不会再留下你了，我保证，我们哪都不去，就在这里，再也不搬家了，好吗？”我把冲好的牛奶送到他嘴边，像是在讨好哭闹的婴儿，“你会喜欢这里的，再也不挨饿，永远安全，我会陪着你。”

我们本就是爱人，最契合的床伴，我含住男孩的肉茎嘬吮起来，这根甜蜜的棒棒糖尺寸不足以让我干呕，手指撑开后穴，Thomas在叫我的名字，声音黏得化不开，他的奶子一定也发痒渴望我替他舔一舔。

“Daddy，我也要。”他推了推我的头，我吐出嘴里的阴茎撑起身体，Thomas撅嘴示意自己并不高兴，主动凑上来贴住我的嘴唇，舌头莽撞地纠缠，“要亲。”

他在和自己的小兄弟吃醋吗？我护住他的后脑勺反攻为主，差点没忍住笑出声，手却不放过男孩的小鸡巴继续撸动，他在接吻窒息前射了出来，可怜巴巴地喘气，我摊开手掌，做了个同样撅嘴的表情：“刚刚喝的牛奶用小Thomas吐出来了？嗯……他确实没有你听话。”

这是我第一次觉得做爱是需要忍耐的事，肉棒挤压着男孩的前列腺，Thomas舒服得连脚趾头都感受得到，我没有完全操进去填满他，虽然他已经不像初夜那样流血，甬道也变得热情，我害怕他受伤，这种后遗症不知道会跟着我多久。

Thomas却扭着屁股想要更多，我捏住他的乳尖揉扯，操进去一点又退出来，愤恨地咬他耳垂：“不准浪，你这个恶魔！”

“我要、全部，Daddy，操我，满满的……”

操！我按住他的屁股全部顶了进去，臀瓣撞上我的腹部发出啪啪的声音，完全掩盖了Thomas的尖叫，他的肉穴太爽了，一直在吸，真是张欲求不满的小嘴，我操过红灯区的妓女，没有人会让我这样失控。

“奶子真软……”我如此迷恋身下的魔鬼，“你的胸要被我揉大了，你还是男孩吗宝贝？啧——屁股也是，这么会摇，我的阴茎套子，你哪都不准去，含着我的鸡巴吃饭睡觉，好不好？”

Thomas想也没想就点头，生理眼泪流个不停，但我知道他淫荡的身体有多渴望这个。

我去厕所解决了剩下的欲望，总归是舍不得继续折腾受伤的奶猫，Thomas从不让自己吃亏，被操得兜不住口水还要为自己讨个生日蛋糕，他马上十六岁了。

不管他要什么我都会给他，我会带着蛋糕回到这里，只有我们两个人，我漂亮的男孩会吹蜡烛许愿，然后我们接吻，做爱，向彼此许诺明天哪也不去。


End file.
